Self-propelled automated, or robotic pool cleaners are designed to traverse either a pre-programmed pattern or a random path across the bottom of a swimming pool for the purpose of cleaning the bottom, and in some cases, also the sidewalls of the pool. The submerged cleaner receives its power through a buoyant power supply cable, or power cable, attached to a fixed or portable poolside power supply located in the proximity of the pool.
During operation of the pool cleaner, the repetitive turning movement of the cleaner as it moves from one sidewall of the pool to another has a tendency to form twists and coils in the floating power cable. If the size and configuration of the pool is known, it is possible to pre-program the operation of the pool cleaner to periodically reverse the pattern of movement in order to remove the twists that were formed in a prior programmed pattern of movement. However, this option is not always provided even in preprogrammed pool cleaners, and is simply not possible in pool cleaners that are designed to move in a random path.
In the case of swimming pools that are not rectangular, such as circular and elliptical pools, and those with an inclined bottom, even the pool cleaner moving according to a preprogrammed pattern can deviate from the preprogrammed pattern. Once the directional heading of the pool cleaner deviates from the preprogrammed pattern, subsequent movement of the pool cleaner is not properly controlled so that the twisting and coiling in the power cable become excessive. As the twists and coils are formed in the power cable, they have the effect of reducing the ability of the cable to extend its full length as is required to follow the intended preprogrammed pattern of the submerged moving cleaner.
Furthermore, if the twisting continues, the intended movement of the cleaner along a preprogrammed path is interrupted, with the result that the cleaner cannot complete its cleaning cycle. In some cases, the cleaner is displaced from the bottom or sidewall of the pool and becomes disabled or damaged by not being properly oriented. For example, if the pool cleaner is caused to float upside down to the surface of the pool, its intake system may no longer be able to draw in the water that is necessary to cool the one or more motors that power the pumps and/or the mechanical drive mechanism, thereby resulting in damage to the motor and necessitating expensive repairs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an efficient and easy to use apparatus and method for removing the undesired twists and prevent disabling coils from forming in a pool cleaner power cable that are formed during use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pool cleaner equipped with a novel electronic control means in association with a directional data source for use in moving the pool cleaner for the purpose of removing/preventing the undesired twists in a power supply cable of the pool cleaner which moves according to a preprogrammed pattern.
It is to be understood that the term “electronic compass” as used in the description of the invention is intended to include all types of compasses that can be adapted to produce an electronic signal corresponding to a variation from the reference bearing, e.g., a distinguishable clockwise or counter-clockwise deviation that can be transmitted and stored. These compasses can include magnetic sensors, gyroscopic compasses, those based on micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technology, and others.